


Всего лишь конец света

by rumble_fish



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Romance, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 13:18:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10022327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rumble_fish/pseuds/rumble_fish
Summary: Правила придуманы для того, чтобы всегда можно было понять, как себя вести в той или иной ситуации. Ойкава просто будет следовать правилам. И никакого конца света не произойдет.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Постканон.  
> Фик написан на WTFC-2017 для команды Haikyuu!!

— Ойкава-сан? — спрашивает голос Кагеямы. — Ойкава-сан, вы в порядке?

Ойкава смотрит на звезды, запрокинув лицо к небу. Затылок упирается в спинку парковой скамьи; он слегка ерзает, пытаясь устроиться поудобнее. В висках будто плещется что-то, омывает теплыми волнами. Голова кружится, понимает Ойкава, когда звезды над ним в очередной раз пускаются в пляс. Они кажутся ему ненастоящими, слишком яркие и крупные, слишком заметные — не спрятанные отблесками неоновых огней.

Звезды над Мияги.

— Ойкава-сан?

Ойкава переводит взгляд на склоненное к нему лицо. Кагеяма хмурит брови, сильно отросшая челка почти закрывает глаза. Опусти он голову чуть ниже, чуть ближе — и совсем ничего не будет видеть за длинными прядями. Как только играет с такой прической.

Играет Кагеяма отлично, тотчас вспоминает Ойкава недавно виденный матч. Смотреть на Кагеяму с трибун — сколько раз ему еще предстоит это? Но игра была интересной. И Ойкава оценил нынешнюю подачу Кагеямы: уже много мощи, но все еще мало контроля, стопроцентная головная боль в перспективе будущих встреч на площадке. Ойкава прекрасно знает, сколько нужно вложить в такие подачи, будь ты хоть трижды гений. Знает, сколько часов тренировок стоит за ними. А еще он знает, что Кагеяма продолжит убиваться ради этой подачи, пока не сделает ее страшным оружием.

Ойкава слишком хорошо знает — его.

— Вам лучше? — настойчиво спрашивает Кагеяма, все так же нависая сбоку.

— Лучше, Тобио-чан, — подавив смешок, говорит ему Ойкава. Садится прямо и смотрит снизу вверх. — Теперь мне гораздо лучше.

Кагеяма сжимает рот.

— Вы напились.

— А ты против?

— Это вредно.

— Какой ты зануда. Почему вокруг меня так много зануд?

— Не знаю, — слегка запоздало отзывается Кагеяма.

— А может, это моя судьба? — спрашивает Ойкава и вновь прислоняется щекой к его животу. Куртка Кагеямы приятно прохладная, и он довольно трется о жесткую ткань разгоряченной скулой.

— Что?

— Вот это, — Ойкава утыкается в живот Кагеямы пылающим лбом, хватается за талию обеими руками, обвивая. — Это.

— Вам плохо? — обеспокоенно спрашивает Кагеяма. Ойкава чувствует его дыхание и хочет запустить ладонь под куртку, под футболку, скользнуть выше, ощутить полнее.

Ойкава знает, что нельзя. Правила бывают безжалостно четкими не только в волейболе.

— Вас опять тошнит?

— Опять? — переспрашивает Ойкава. — Меня что, уже тошнило?

— Ну да, — мрачно говорит Кагеяма.

— На тебя?..

— Я успел отскочить.

— Хорошая реакция. А потом ты поил меня водой.

— Да. Так вы помните?

— Вспомнил только что.

Ойкава откидывается на спинку скамьи и скрещивает руки на груди для надежности.

— Я не умею пить, — беззаботно сообщает он.

— Это я заметил.

— Кто-то стал пользоваться сарказмом?

— Что?

— Неважно. Неважно, Тобио.

Это и правда неважно, думает Ойкава и пододвигается, чтобы Кагеяма мог сесть рядом. Оставляет ровно столько места, чтобы их ноги соприкасались — испытывает очерченные границы на прочность.

Какая разница, в конце концов, — главное табу он не нарушит. Это Ойкава решил наедине с самим собой еще очень давно. Он придумал правила, и Кагеяма следует им уже так много лет, что едва ли замечает. Хорошая стратегия, хвалит Ойкава себя — того себя, что учился в средней школе и носил сине-белую форму клуба Китагавы, — и кривится, как от зубной боли.

Кагеяма, порывшись в сумке, протягивает ему бутылку:

— Немного воды осталось. Хотите пить?

Ойкава молча кивает. Он задерживает руку, и их пальцы соприкасаются на несколько секунд.

Ничего не происходит.

Ойкава делает слишком большой и резкий глоток, обливает подбородок и грудь. Он раздраженно проводит тыльной стороной ладони по губам и вдруг ловит взгляд Кагеямы.

— Глупый Тобио-чан, — выпаливает Ойкава. — Что я еще забыл? Говори уже.

— Ничего… вроде.

— Знаешь что, день, когда ты сможешь убедительно мне соврать, будет концом света. Похоже, что сейчас конец света, Тобио?

— Нет.

Ойкава прикладывает бутылку к щеке и жмурится. Раздраженно взмахивает рукой: говори.

— А что последнее вы помните, Ойкава-сан?

Он открывает глаза. Голос звучит осторожно: Кагеяма подбирает слова. Крадется по вражеской территории, догадывается Ойкава, покосившись на него.

— Я многое помню, — протягивает Ойкава. — Я помню, что мы были на встрече выпускников Китагавы. Помню, что Киндаичи лез к тебе с кулаками. А потом с обнимашками.

Кагеяма смущенно хмыкает.

— Я помню, что Ива-чан говорил мне не пить.

— И вы обещали, что не будете.

— Разве? Ну ладно, мне все равно хотелось выпить.

— Почему?

Ойкава замолкает. Ответ вертится на языке, простой и честный. Он мог бы произнести его сейчас. Легко. Непринужденно. Он проговаривал этот ответ много раз перед зеркалом, повторял мысленно на волейбольной площадке, бормотал, сидя на трибунах, упоминал — слишком часто — на свиданиях с девушками. Девушками, которые быстро бросали его.

Этот ответ — табу. Личное табу Ойкавы Тоору.

— Я помню, что кто-то предложил пойти к школе… Но я не помню, чтобы мы туда ходили.

— Мы и не ходили, — отвернувшись, сообщает Кагеяма. — Ну, кто-то ходил.

— А ты и я?

— А вы и я — нет.

Вдруг становится так жарко, что Ойкава опустошает бутылку одним глотком. Сжимает пальцы на пластиковом горлышке.

— А что делали мы, Тобио?

«Мы». Это слово он тоже внесет в категорию запрещенных. И слово, и встречи с Кагеямой где-либо за пределами площадки, и разговоры, длящиеся больше тридцати секунд.

Он пристально смотрит на Кагеяму. Это — не запрещено.

Никогда не было запрещено. Маленькая поблажка, которую он привык себе давать.

Кагеяма поворачивает голову, будто почувствовав. Ойкаве опять хочется отвести дурацкую челку с его глаз.

— Вы танцевали, — говорит Кагеяма очень ровным голосом. — Я наблюдал.

Конец света, думает Ойкава. Он может произойти сегодня. Почему бы и нет. Ойкава готов проголосовать в пользу именно этого вечера.

— Я танцевал.

— Да.

— И как? — помолчав, спрашивает Ойкава. Смотреть на Кагеяму в упор все сложнее, но он не сдается. Не моргает.

— Ну, — Кагеяма вздрагивает, облизывает нижнюю губу, и Ойкава мгновенно отводит взгляд, старательно пялится на свои руки, — я не знаток. Никогда не видел, чтобы люди так танцевали.

— Так… Как — «так»?

Кагеяма шумно сглатывает.

— Не знаю. Так красиво. Так сексу…

— О, смотри, вода закончилась! — громко говорит Ойкава и трясет бутылкой. — Пусто!

— Угу. Вижу. Купить вам еще?

Ойкава замирает.

— Да, — запнувшись, соглашается он. — Точно. Купи.

Кагеяма встает и куда-то уходит. Ойкава прикрывает глаза рукой, сидит так какое-то время.

Потом лезет за телефоном в карман, едва не роняя из вспотевшей ладони.

— Ива-чан, — перебивает он сходу, — почему я оказался вдвоем с Тобио?

— А ты разве не этого хотел весь вечер? — хмыкает Ивайзуми. Ойкава слышит на фоне какие-то невнятные выкрики и смех.

— Ива-чан…

— Я попросил, и он тебя увел. Вы сейчас где? Не упали где-нибудь в полях?

— Надеюсь, нет, — Ойкава пригибается к коленям. — Это очень жестоко. Даже для тебя. Ты мог бы вызвать мне такси, если не хотел тащить меня сам! Мог бы попросить кого угодно, Ива-чан, почему именно Тобио?

— Ты меня об этом спрашиваешь, Ойкава?..

— Если ты таким образом решил помочь, — очень тихо говорит он, глядя, как Кагеяма идет обратно с водой в руке, — то это было большой ошибкой. Безнадежный случай.

— Я не знаю, что за дерьмо у тебя в голове, — так же негромко откликается Ивайзуми, — но попытайся не облажаться в этот раз. Не заставляй меня пускать тебе кровь из носа.

— Не пугай меня, самое страшное ты уже сделал, — шепчет Ойкава, — ты оставил меня с Тобио наедине.

— Ну не убьете же вы друг друга.

— Скажи, Ива-чан, я танцевал?

Ивайзуми издает какой-то странный звук.

— Я тебе скину видео. Я бы после такого еще долго на встречи выпускников не приходил. Примерно никогда.

Ойкава отползает к дальнему от Кагеямы краю скамьи. Тот непонимающе хмурится.

— Все было так плохо? — едва разжимая губы говорит Ойкава в телефон.

— Помнишь, Яхаба нам показывал ролик с брачными танцами парнокопытных?..

— Мы никогда не будем это обсуждать. Этот вечер под запретом.

Отсоединившись, Ойкава какое-то время бездумно таращится на темный экран.

— Вода, — неловко произносит Кагеяма. Ойкава медленно поднимает на него глаза и вдруг вспоминает: музыка пульсирует во всем теле, отчаянно хочется пить, он видит Кагеяму, сидящего на полу, и шагает навстречу его взгляду, а потом — двигается и двигается, а Кагеяма смотрит и смотрит, и под этим взглядом хочется выкинуть что-нибудь совсем безумное, хочется дразнить, показывать язык, провоцировать: пусть реагирует, пусть не замечает ничего и никого, кроме. Смотри на меня, вспоминает Ойкава свои слова, утонувшие в грохоте басов стереосистемы. На меня, только на меня, как ты всегда смотрел.

— Что? — спрашивает Кагеяма, и Ойкава встряхивает головой. Принимает бутылку, неудобно ухватив за донышко.

— Зачем ты со мной пошел?

Кагеяма опускается на скамью и смотрит куда-то вглубь парка. В той части, где они оказались, в поздний час совсем нет людей, только цикады стрекочут и долетает шум изредка проезжающих машин. Ойкава задумывается, почему они вообще здесь, решает спросить, но Кагеяма вдруг жмет плечами и говорит:

— Ивайзуми-сан меня попросил. Я как раз собирался уходить, а он еще хотел посидеть на вечеринке.

Ойкава тихонько фыркает.

— И ты согласился? Твой дом же совсем в другой стороне.

— Откуда вы знаете?

У Ойкавы заготовлен ответ. Только он никогда всерьез не представлял, что придется им воспользоваться.

— Однажды я заносил тебе план тренировок в средней школе.

— Да, — Кагеяма удивленно смотрит, — точно.

— Ты болел и сидел дома один.

— Шел сильный дождь, а вы были без зонта.

— Ты сделал какой-то жутко невкусный чай.

— А вы все вылили и заварили другой. Он тоже был ужасным.

— Тобио, — вырывается у Ойкавы. Кагеяма увлекся воспоминаниями и выглядит сейчас расслабленным — впервые за вечер. Даже улыбается: почти незаметно, краешком губ. Ойкаве хотелось бы сделать фото. Чтобы хранить рядом с тем, двухлетней давности, — памятником криворукости Такеру.

Так и не смог его удалить.

— А? — Кагеяма осекается на полуслове.

— Почему мы здесь?

Лишний вопрос, Ойкава знает это. Ненужный. Кагеяма не ответит так, как ему хочется. Он никогда не делает того, что хотелось бы Ойкаве.

— Вы слишком много выпили, — терпеливо начинает перечислять причины Кагеяма, — Ивайзуми-сан сказал мне отвести вас домой…

— А ты всегда делаешь то, что тебе скажут? — Ойкава ухмыляется. — Послушный кохай.

Кагеяма замолкает.

— И почему я еще не дома, Тобио-чан? Почему я сижу здесь и слушаю твои скучные воспоминания?

— Вы же первый…

— Скучно, скучно, скучно. И ты точно сейчас заведешь разговор о волейболе, а я не хочу говорить с тобой о волейболе, Тобио-чан. Я пошел домой.

Ойкава встает. Его немного пошатывает, и он в очередной раз за сегодня дает себе зарок никогда не прикасаться к спиртному. Еще одно табу, ничего особенного, он просто добавит в коллекцию.

Фонари пытаются поплыть у него перед глазами, но Ойкава, мотнув подбородком, возвращает их на место. И шагает прочь уверенно, быстро, так, как должен был уйти еще полчаса назад.

Правила придуманы для того, чтобы всегда можно было понять, как себя вести в той или иной ситуации. Он просто будет следовать правилам. И никакого конца света не произойдет.

Во всяком случае, сегодня.

— А о чем тогда? — спрашивает у него за спиной Кагеяма. — О чем вы хотите со мной говорить, Ойкава-сан?

— С чего ты взял, что я вообще хочу говорить с тобой? — не оборачиваясь, цедит Ойкава.

— Вы сами так сказали.

— Нет.

— Сказали, — ворчит Кагеяма. Догнав, шагает теперь сбоку. — Вы сказали, что хотите поговорить, и повели меня сюда.

Ойкава останавливается.

— О чем?

— Не знаю. Мы пришли и сели, а потом вы просто смотрели на звезды все время.

— И я ничего тебе не сказал? Ничего необычного?

Он зябко обхватывает себя руками.

— Вы же были не в себе. Я не стал обращать внимания.

Значит, что-то было, думает Ойкава. И, подавив приступ дурноты, начинает разрабатывать очередную стратегию.

— Ну, наверное, я нес какую-нибудь чепуху, — он раскидывает ладони в стороны, пожимает плечами. — Никогда не пей алкоголь, Тобио-чан, ты и так двух слов связать не можешь, опозоришься еще перед кем-нибудь.

— Не буду, — соглашается Кагеяма. — Но вас вообще было не понять.

— И что же я такого наболтал? — пропевает Ойкава, заставляя себя повернуться. Лицо Кагеямы невозмутимо; густая тень делает его каким-то чужим, совсем незнакомым.

— Сказали, что я это… табу. Что-то такое.

Ойкава нервно смеется.

— Бред, и правда.

— Почему «табу», Ойкава-сан? Это же что-то типа «нельзя»? Как я могу им быть?

— Сам не знаю.

Я знаю, возражает мысленно Ойкава и продолжает идти по аллее. Я очень хорошо знаю, как ты можешь быть табу. И знаю, почему.

Очень хотел бы не знать.

— Нам недавно рассказывали на лекциях. Иногда человек становился табу, — устало говорит он через несколько минут. — Короли, например. Нельзя было прикасаться к ним.

— Я не король. Ко мне можно.

Ойкава на мгновение закрывает глаза.

— Правда, Тобио-чан?

Нужно остановиться. Прямо сейчас.

— Да. Терпеть не могу это прозвище.

— Я не о нем.

— А о чем?

Вот сейчас. Сейчас.

Он просто запретит себе. Как всегда. Скажет или сделает что-нибудь дурацкое, заставит Кагеяму нервничать и беспомощно злиться. И сразу уйдет, это очень важно. Уйти — как сделать ход. Или сброс: Кагеяма ненавидит чужие сбросы. Ответит ли он в этот раз?

Побежит ли следом, как тогда?

Ойкава останавливается. Он совершенно трезв. И ему плохо от этого.

— Прикасаться к тебе, — говорит Ойкава и смотрит в глаза Кагеямы очень близко: темные, глядящие серьезно из-под идиотской челки. — Можно?

Он наблюдает за движением собственной руки, словно она — не его. Пальцы дотрагиваются до густых черных прядей, подхватывают и отводят в сторону: неспешно, бережно. Ойкава убирает челку со лба Кагеямы. Задерживает ладонь, невесомо гладит по теплому виску.

Прикасаться к тебе, думает он. Нельзя.

И опускает руку.

— Ойкава-сан, — начинает Кагеяма, но сбивается. Молчит, уставившись тяжелым взглядом.

— Дурак ты, Тобио.

Ойкава отворачивается и засовывает в карманы стиснутые кулаки. Он ждет, что Кагеяма скажет что-нибудь, спросит, заспорит, хотя бы цыкнет раздраженно, явно маскируя ругательство. Но за спиной тишина и даже не слышно шагов: Кагеяма не шелохнулся, позволил уйти. Не рванулся за мячом. Аут.

Ойкава выходит из парка и тащится по какому-то смутно знакомому переулку, едва передвигая ноги. Зельквы шелестят кронами за оградой, мимо которой он плетется, прячут его в милосердной тени. До дома недалеко, прикидывает Ойкава. Родители, должно быть, уже спят. Он обещал вернуться пораньше, на ужин хотели заглянуть сестра с Такеру, он так давно не был дома, они сильно по нему скучают.

А утром тренировка с Ивайзуми, затем — обед с семьей, и потом…

— Вы завтра уезжаете в Токио?

Ойкава вздрагивает. Кагеяма стоит перед ним, будто из-под земли вырос.

— Ты как здесь очутился?

— Я шел следом за вами.

Ойкава чувствует, что должен что-то сделать. Немедленно, пока еще контролирует ситуацию — он контролировал ее весь вечер, и ему неплохо удавалось. Все было просчитано. Поддаться, чтобы посмотреть, как поступит противник. Дать слабину — и нащупать слабости. Он знал, он помнил, что не должен, но все равно слишком близко подошел к границам, которые сам же и провел когда-то, едва осознав, кем становится для него Кагеяма. И теперь снова застрял у невидимой черты — они оба застряли, будто застыли по разные стороны сетки.

Ойкава говорит:

— Да. Я уезжаю завтра.

Кагеяма кивает:

— Хорошо, что я вас увидел.

И это звучит так вежливо, так правильно, так глупо, так в духе Кагеямы, что Ойкаве хочется взвыть. Или побиться лбом об ограду. Или показать язык, а потом развернуться и уйти.

— Еще не раз увидишь, — насмешливо напоминает он. — Ты же не забыл, что у нас сейчас «один-один»?

Кагеяма наклоняет голову. Фонарь льет неверный, обманчивый свет на его лицо, и на миг Ойкаве чудится улыбка.

— Вы сможете дойти до дома? — спрашивает Кагеяма. — Вам уже недалеко отсюда.

— Смогу. Так себе из тебя провожатый, Тобио.

— Тогда в следующий раз скажите Ивайзуми-сану, чтобы сам вас отвел, а не чтобы он меня попросил, — огрызается Кагеяма, и Ойкава замирает.

— О чем ты…

— Может, — Кагеяма запинается. — Может, не надо больше, Ойкава-сан? Может…

Ойкава смотрит, как тот подступает ближе. Желание сбежать сильно, но он не сбежит. Никогда.

Он прищуривается.

— «Может» что?

— Может, хватит?

— Ты понятия не имеешь, о чем говоришь, — снисходительно сообщает Ойкава, не отводя взгляда. — Тебе не понять.

— Все эти… Табу. И все такое. Ерунда это.

— Глупее разговора у нас еще не было.

— У нас вообще с разговорами не очень.

— А ты помнишь их все, да, Тобио?

Кагеяма сердито отворачивается. Обходит его:

— Доброй ночи, Ойкава-сан. До скорой встречи.

— Я буду ждать, — протягивает Ойкава почти нежно.

— Я знаю.

Запрокинув голову, он вслушивается в звук удаляющихся шагов Кагеямы. Звезды над Мияги этой ночью особенно красивы.

Он думает о том, сколько собственных правил нарушил за один вечер. И о том, что нарушать правила — это весело.

Думает о судьбе, о прошлом, о подачах и пасах, о дожде и невкусном чае. Ойкава думает, откуда Кагеяма знает где его дом, и звезды пляшут и пляшут у него перед глазами, даже когда он опускает веки.

Думает, что сегодня нарушил свое главное табу. Конец света наступил, но все в порядке, это всего лишь конец света: Ойкава впервые нарушил его еще много лет назад и продолжал нарушать снова и снова, и продолжит снова и снова, потому что по-другому он не умеет и попросту не хочет.

Он думает о своем табу, к которому слишком сильно привязан, — и улыбается с закрытыми глазами.

Любимое табу Ойкавы зовут Кагеяма Тобио.


End file.
